


It’s a New Day

by Song_of_Faerghus



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Poetry, Real Life, a poem I wrote for a school talent show, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song_of_Faerghus/pseuds/Song_of_Faerghus
Summary: This is a poem I wrote for a school talent show about  school and when life gets tough.





	It’s a New Day

Take a breath, open your eyes,  
It’s a new day  
Get up, get dressed, brush your teeth,  
It’s a new day  
Go downstairs, eat your breakfast,  
It’s a new day  
Put on your jacket, go out to the car,  
It’s a new day  
Go to school, put your stuff away,  
It’s a new day  
Go to class, pay attention,  
It’s a new day  
Eat your lunch, ignore the bullies,  
It’s a new day  
Back to class, focus drained,  
It’s a new day  
Go home, back to your family,  
It’s a new day  
Eat dinner, do your homework,  
It’s a new day  
Go to bed, time to sleep  
Breathe in, finally calm,  
It’s a new day  
Today was hard,

But tomorrow’s a new day


End file.
